


Tonight You Belong to Me

by overall_sin_and_trash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Poor Obi Wan, Rape/non con elements, bottom Obi Wan, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overall_sin_and_trash/pseuds/overall_sin_and_trash
Summary: The council wants to separate Anakin and Obi Wan, sensing Anakin’s dangerous attachment.Anakin finally snaps, and takes what is his— or at least what he believes is his.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Tonight You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> TW: GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF RAPE

Anakin was trembling with emotion. Rage, fear, sorrow, glee. He watched his master sleep from the doorway, smiling to himself. He delighted in the way Obi Wan’s bare chest rose and fell in the pale moonlight.

“To think they would want to separate us.” Anakin murmured, just quiet enough to not wake the sleeping man. “To think they would try to stop this from happening.”

“Your attachment is dangerous, Skywalker.” The council had said. “You must distance yourself from Kenobi.”

But how could Anakin do that? How could he just leave his stupid, vulnerable master all alone? Who, if not Anakin, would be there to save him, to keep dirty lower Coruscanti hands off of his beautiful body? No one. Because no one cared for him like Anakin did.

Chancellor Palpatine understood, to some degree. He encouraged Anakin to keep possession over what was his. Though Palpatine didn’t agree that Obi Wan was rightfully Anakin’s, he wouldn’t hurt his friend by saying anything.

Anakin’s grin grew wider, more unhinged, as Obi Wan rolled over in his sleep, exposing the clothed swell of his ass. By the force, Anakin wanted to rip them off and devour him whole. His patience was wearing thinner by the second.

“Master...” Anakin whispered into the darkness. “Don’t you know what you do to me?”

Obi Wan unconsciously made a soft sound as he nestled his head into the pillow, and Anakin snapped.

Anakin found himself pouncing on top of his master like an animal would when hunting, stabbing him in the neck with a syringe. Obi Wan’s terrified blue eyes flew open and were met with two of molten gold.

“Anakin?!” Obi Wan cried, completely startled by his former padawan’s sudden attack.

Shushing him, Anakin clamped a hand over Obi Wan’s mouth. “Don’t worry, Master, they can’t tear us away from each other. I’ll make sure of it.” Beneath him, Obi Wan was thrashing and letting out muffled shouts as he realized that he was cut off from the force. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here now. Don’t be scared, if you relax it’ll all be easier.”

Unwillingly, tears formed in Obi Wan’s eyes. He didn’t understand what was happening at all. “Anhnn!” He groaned, garbled by Anakin’s hand on his mouth.

Anakin leaned down and lapped up the tears now spilling down Obi Wan’s flushed cheeks, reveling in the salty taste. “You’re so beautiful, Master.” He crooned, weaving his free hand in Obi Wan’s red hair. “You look so perfect underneath me.” After a moment of staring, he cautiously removed his hand from Obi Wan’s mouth.

“What are you doing, Anakin?!” Obi Wan shrieked, suddenly regretting that their apartment was so far from anyone else’s.

“Shhh, shhh, no, Master,” Anakin purred. “This is for the best.”

“You... I... you drugged me... I can’t feel... I can’t feel the force anymore...” Obi Wan’s eyes were wide and darting in panic. “Anakin, please...”

Anakin felt giddy as he let a hand wander down to the waistband of Obi Wan’s underwear, then further to cup his soft cock. “You can’t see it yet, but you want this. You need this.”

Obi Wan squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed. “What is this, Anakin, what is this?!”

“This is me,” Anakin whispered, leaning down to nip at Obi Wan’s pale throat, “taking what’s mine.”

Poor Obi Wan was helpless to the sudden onslaught of pleasure as Anakin slowly stroked his clothed cock. “Ahn, I, oh, Anakin stop, ah, right now.” He panted.

“Don’t you love me?” Anakin leered, knowing the answer already— or at least assuming the answer.

“Not like this!” Obi Wan wailed. “I didn’t want, I don’t want, I— Anakin!”

Anakin’s eyes flashed with rage as he tore off Obi Wan’s underwear with his mech hand. “Don’t lie to me!” He snarled, shoving a dry finger into Obi Wan’s tight hole.

Obi Wan screamed in pain, desperately wishing someone would be walking by and hear him. “Anakin, Anakin, stop!” He thrashed under him, even though he knew it was useless without the force.

Anakin withdrew his finger slowly, his expression confused. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” He asked quietly.

“Yes!” Obi Wan wept. “The code, Anakin, don’t do this!”

“We don’t need the code.” Anakin insisted. “We have each other.” He grabbed a bottle of lube from his belt. “I’ll make you feel so good, Obi Wan, and you’ll never want to be empty again.”

“This isn’t you! Come to your senses!”

Anakin slipped his slick index finger into Obi Wan’s clenched ass. “I’ve never been more myself than I am right now.”

Tears starting anew, Obi Wan slammed his head back into the pillow. “How could you do this to me?” He wept quietly, trying vainly to hold back the sounds of his unwilling pleasure. “If you loved me, if you really loved me, you’d never... you’d never...”

“You don’t know what love is.” Anakin chided, working another finger in. “You think you love Satine, but you don’t. But I know what you need.”

“What do I need?” Obi Wan dared to whisper.

“Me.” Anakin growled, curling his fingers in a way that had Obi Wan crying out and arching off the bed. “You need me. You need my cock up your tight little ass every night. Pretty soon it’ll be the only way you’ll be able to sleep, even if it means giving yourself to me on a mission.”

Obi Wan moaned wantonly and shook his head desperately. “You’re sick, Anakin.”

“Lovesick, perhaps.” Anakin chuckled, withdrawing his fingers with a grin. “Now, let me show you what you’re meant for.”

Anakin sat up off of the older man to take off his own tunics, and Obi Wan made his break for it. He darted up and ran to the door, only to be slammed into the floor with the force.

“Obi Wan.” Anakin hissed, now standing above him. “Don’t fight this.”

Obi Wan was crying again. “Don’t do this, Anakin.” He begged, and it was the single most erotic thing Anakin had ever seen.

“It’s okay, Master, I’ll be gentle this time.” Anakin soothed, picking up the thrashing man and carrying him back to the bed.

“This time?” Obi Wan spluttered. “Surely you don’t mean that this’ll happen again.”

Anakin laughed, a suddenly harrowing sound. “I told you, Obi Wan, soon you won’t be able to sleep without my cock up your ass.” He used his belt and obi to tie Obi Wan’s hands to the headboard.

“Don’t say such vulgar things.” Obi Wan groaned, pulling desperately at his restraints.

Anakin slipped three fingers back into the older man, earning a low moan. “Good boy, good boy.” He praised, relishing in the way Obi Wan’s face flushed. “I think you’re ready for me now.”

“Anakin.” Obi Wan looked more desperate than ever. “Stop now and I might forgive you.”

Slicking up his cock with lube, Anakin rolled his eyes. “You’ll forgive me once you learn your place, once you realize that you were born for this.” With little fanfare, he pressed inside of Obi Wan slowly, keeping hard eye contact to watch for signs of pleasure.

Obi Wan closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to pretend that nothing was happening, only to be backhanded across the face. His eyes watered as he was forced to make eye contact with the man above him. “Why are you doing this?” He moaned, the pain turning to a horribly unwanted pleasure.

“Because you’re mine.” Anakin punctuated his point with a particularly harsh thrust against Obi Wan’s prostate. “And it’s time that you accepted it.”

“I loved you.” Obi Wan groaned bitterly, gritting his teeth. “But you’re breaking my heart.”

“I’ll rebuild it.” Anakin grinned. “Stronger, and just for me.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” Obi Wan was panting with the effort of staying quiet.

Anakin’s smile dropped to something dangerous. “I have loved you since I met you. I know what love is, you’re the one who doesn’t understand. I know that you want me, I know that you’ve dreamt about me taking you.”

“This is different, padawan.” Obi Wan argued. “This is, ah, this is not what I wanted.”

Anakin glared. “I’ve seen those dreams of yours. How is this any different?”

“How is it different?” Obi Wan laughed incredulously. “It’s different because in my dreams you actually loved me.”

“This. Is. Love.” Anakin growled.

“This is obsession.”

“Shut up!” The younger man hissed, grabbing Obi Wan’s prick and jacking him off.

Obi Wan was forced to shut up in favor of remaining quiet as he barreled towards his orgasm. He was helpless to the onslaught of pleasure, and when he finally reached completion he felt Anakin release inside him.

“You’re mine.” Anakin whispered, stroking Obi Wan’s cheek.

But Obi Wan felt nothing. No shame. No anger. Not even sadness. He let his eyes flutter closed. “I can’t live like this.”

“What?”

“I can’t go on anymore.” He said simply.

“What are you trying to say, Obi Wan?”

“I refuse to live with you like this.”

Anakin’s rage was clear even without open eyes or the force. “You’re mine. You can’t just, you can’t just throw your life away.”

“I don’t need to throw it away.” Obi Wan smiled, opening his eyes. “You already did that for me.”

“No!” Anakin hissed, shaking Obi Wan vigorously. “You belong to me, your life belongs to me!”

“It does.” Obi Wan nodded, and those usually bright blue eyes were a soulless grey. “You have taken my dignity, my celibacy, my life.”

Anakin recoiled. “You will learn your place.”

“And if I don’t?”

The air crackled with a dark energy. “Then you will die.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, but I hope you found some morbid enjoyment in it. Comments and kudos keep me going! Feel free to comment what kinks you’d like to see, and I might write a one shot for it! ;)


End file.
